lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Sun-Hwa Kwon
| Last= | Count=88 episodes, 2 mobisodes | Listen= | Centric= | SharedCentric= | NonCentricFlash= | CentricMobisode= | Name=Sun-Hwa Kwon | AKA=Sun-Hwa Paik Dahlia Choi | Age=27 (at time of death) | Birth=March 20, 1980 | Death=2007 (Day 12) | DeathEp= | DeathReason=Drowned | Place=Seoul, South Korea | Profession=Managing Director, Paik Industries | ReasonAus=...to accompany Jin, planning on escaping | ReasonTrip=...for a "vacation" (2004) to find Jin (2007) | Status=Deceased | Family=Woo-Jung Paik - Father Mrs. Paik - Mother Mr. Kwon - Father-In-Law Mrs. Kwon - Mother-In-Law Soo - Aunt Jin-Soo Kwon - Husband Ji Yeon Kwon - Daughter Bpo Bpo - Pet | Actor=Yunjin Kim | AltCasting=Sophie Kim (child) | S6Ep=Character appearances#Sun-Hwa KwonS6 | Images=Images of Sun Kwon }} Sun-Hwa Kwon (née Paik) (Korean name: Paik Sun-hwa; Hangul: 백선화; Hanja: 白善華), more commonly known as Sun, was married to Jin-Soo Kwon and was one of the middle section survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Though she initially pretended to speak only Korean while on the Island, she was helpful, caring, sociable and occasionally brave with survivors, eventually forming notable relationships with Kate and Hurley. Before the crash, Sun and Jin's marriage suffered because Jin oppressed her and they couldn't conceive. She strayed from and almost left her husband at one point. On the Island, the couple isolated themselves until Sun revealed that she spoke English, shocking her husband. He shunned her, but they later reconciled. Despite Jin's infertility, Sun conceived Jin's baby on the Island, which strengthened their marriage but threatened Sun's health. The couple managed to board an offshore freighter, but only Sun seemed to escape its explosion. Back in civilization, Sun became more self-confident and daring, seizing control of her father's company. She also sought revenge for Jin's death, but then flew back to the Island upon learning he was still alive. Their reunion was very brief, however. A submarine they boarded sank, and she and Jin drowned together. In the flash sideways, the pair were reunited and moved on with their friends from the Island. Before the crash }} Childhood Sun-Hwa Paik was born in Seoul, South Korea to Mr. and Mrs. Paik on March 20 1980. As the daughter of a wealthy industrialist, she received a luxurious and privileged upbringing. At a young age, Sun could play the piano and was willing to protect herself no matter the cost. Sun once accidentally knocked over a glass ballerina figurine in her large manor home and fled to another room, afraid and guilty. Mr. Paik found her and asked if she was responsible. She denied and blamed the maid, fully aware this meant the maid would be fired. Sun studied Art History at Seoul National University. Seeking a husband }} After graduating, Sun's parents commissioned a matchmaker who suggested Sun meet hotel heir Jae Lee. They met and bonded; but while Sun took the relationship seriously, Jae Lee's heart lay with an American woman. Sun first saw Jin-Soo Kwon when he was a hotel doorman, but they met when they accidentally ran into each other. She and Jin fell passionately in love, and kept their relationship discreet because of the class divide; Jin once waited at a party Sun attended and sent her a message using a napkin. Sun wanted to elope, but Jin refused, giving her a flower and promising it would one day be a ring. Shortly after, Jin did give her a ring - Sun's father had given them permission to marry, so long as he first worked six months for him. Sun and Jin married, and a stranger blessed them at their wedding. Marital issues }} Shortly after their wedding, Jin's mother blackmailed Sun for $100,000, threatening to reveal Jin was born from a prostitute. Jin's father confirmed the story, and Sun paid the blackmailer but threatened to have her killed if she contacted them again. Sun took this money from her father, and he held Jin liable for the debt, using him for increasingly shady work. This work took its toll on their marriage. The couple first had to postpone their honeymoon - Jin again gave her a flower in its place - and a later gift of a dog made Sun recall when a flower had meant as much. The work kept Jin away from home and often interrupted meals. Jin once came home with bloodstained hands revealing his work's nature. The two argued, and Sun slapped her husband, furtherly straining their marriage. The couple failed to conceive a child, only adding to their issues. A fertility doctor said scar tissue blocked Sun's fallopian tubes. A distraught Jin accused Sun of knowing and withholding this information; Sun mocked the idea that she tried "to trap the son of a fisherman." The doctor later privately told Sun that it was Jin, not she, who was infertile, but he'd feared the repercussions of questioning the manhood of one of Mr. Paik's employees. Sun also started an affair with Jae Lee, who'd been teaching her English so she could flee to America. Jae suggested they flee together, but Mr. Paik discovered the affair, catching the two in bed together. He ordered Jin to kill Jae to restore the family honor, but he didn't reveal the affair - he simply said Jae was "stealing" from him. Jin beat Jae Lee but didn't kill him. Jae committed suicide nonetheless, holding Sun's pearl necklace as he died. Flight 815 }} Losing all hope in reconciliation, Sun decided to go through with her plan to flee to America. A friend gave her a false identity as "Dahlia Choi" and arranged a car that would take her from Sydney Airport to her new life. Sun went with Jin to Sydney on the way to Los Angeles for a business errand. At 11:15 though, when the time came to leave, Jin raised a white flower, the same sort he'd given when their romance was young. She then reluctantly ditched her escape attempt and joined him. Later, still recovering from her emotional choice, Sun spilled coffee on to Jin's lap. She tried to clean up the mess as an American woman nearby mocked her subservience. The two then boarded Oceanic Flight 815. On the Island Days 1–44 (Season 1) }} Upon arriving on the Island, Sun and Jin separated themselves from the others. Jin was overly protective multiple times, such as when he told Sun to button her shirt or when he refused to let a fellow survivor under their shelter during a rainstorm. The protectiveness continued in a softer manner when Sun became dehydrated and Jin managed to trade Sawyer a fish for two bottles of water. Later, Jin told Sun she was filthy and needed to wash up. Finding a spot in the jungle, Sun removed her shirt and cleaned up, but was interrupted by a startled Michael who apologized and left. }} Sun, wanting to be more active with the other survivors, slowly began to find her place with them, leaving Jin to fish. Though the language barrier existed, Michael chose Sun as Walt's babysitter while he hunted boars. Sun then began to share her knowledge of herbs, showing Walt how to use an aloe plant like toothpaste. Sun’s relationship with Michael suffered though when Jin violently attacked Michael for wearing Mr. Paik's Rolex. Sun explained the issue to Michael, revealing she knew English. Jin no longer felt safe on the beach and the two moved from the beach into the caves. At the caves, Sun continued participating more, helping dig rocks that trapped Jack and using eucalyptus to treat Shannon's asthma. Jin still bossed her around, scolding her for wearing a tank top, but she began to disobey. She also began cultivating plants in the caves and creating a garden close by in the jungle. She began an awkward friendship with Kate who discovered she spoke English. Michael also continued asking her advice about Walt. }} Michael later caught Sun burying her fake driver's license, and they almost kissed. Later, Jin forcibly covered Sun with a blanket when he saw her in a bikini and when Michael rushed to her aid she slapped him, fearing what Jin might do. She later apologized, and she confided her worries with Kate that night. The survivors then found someone had set fire to the raft, and Jin told Sun he'd burned his hands trying to extinguish the flames. The other survivors saw the burns and attacked him as the culprit, so Sun explained his innocence - in English. Furious, Jin went to the caves to pack his bags. Sun followed and tearfully asked if they could start over. He ignored her pleas and left her. Later, Sun had a moment in her bikini on the beach. }} Sun continued helping the camp, offering Sawyer medicine for his headaches and assisting Jack with Boone's surgery, even providing sea urchin spines as needles for a blood transfusion. She translated awkwardly when Jin tried to fetch Jack for Aaron's birth and convinced Jack to stop giving Boone his blood. Afterward, she convinced Jack he needed rest and helped Claire care for her newborn. As the raft's departure approached, Sun worried for Jin’s safety and poisoned his water to keep him on the island. Her attempt failed. Before Jin left, she made him a book of English phrases, and they tearfully reconciled. Sun also shared an awkward hug with Michael before he left. As the raft set sail, Sun cried on the beach. Soon after though, Rousseau arrived and attacked Claire, and Sun rushed to the screaming Claire. Sun tended to the injured mother and helped lead the Losties to the caves for protection against the mysterious "Others". Days 44–67 (Season 2) }} When Claire found the raft's bottle of messages Sun feared the worst for those on the raft and buried the bottle in desperation. Sun later noticed that her wedding ring was missing, leaving her devastated. Jack said it would turn up, Hurley suggested Vincent might have eaten it and Locke, who caught a distraught Sun destroying her garden, suggested she stop looking. As Sun later mused that it was silly of her to be so upset, Kate noticed the ring in the sand and Sun was overjoyed. Sun returned to her garden and was shocked when Michael stumbled upon her. She took him to Jack in the Hatch and after a short wait reunited on the beach with Jin. The two embraced and spent that night together, emerging from their tent the next morning happily smiling. The smiles would soon fade as the couple attended Shannon’s funeral. The couple began to again act as part of island life. Sun again became Jack's nurse, watching over a wounded Sawyer. Later, Jin and Sun forgave Ana Lucia for accidentally killing Shannon by giving her a fish. The next day, when Sun affectionately made Jin wear a hat against the sun, they learned Michael had fled into the jungle after Walt. Sun forbade Jin from joining the rescue team. Though Jin resented being told what to do, she explained that she had been told what to do for four years and did not like it either. }} Charlie attacked Sun in the garden some days later, pretending to be an Other. Sun awoke, recounted the story to the survivors, and recuperated. She began thinking she could be pregnant, and when she watched Aaron, Sun said mothers shouldn't leave their children, sounding odd when she then admitted to Claire she had none of her own. Jin, angry that Sun still gardened after the attack, ripped her garden apart. Sun ran from him, fell ill and vomited, then asked Sawyer for a pregnancy test. Hurley almost caught her taking it, but she then watched its result with Kate. It was positive, and Jack confirmed its verdict. She found Jin replanting her garden and revealed her pregnancy. She also revealed Jin was infertile but claimed she'd never cheated on him, convincing Jin the pregnancy was a miracle. }} Sun helped the group sort through a new supply of food. Later, she instructed Jin to break up a fight between Hurley and Sawyer. When Michael returned again, the couple was excited that he was okay, but upset to learn that Libby and Ana Lucia had been murdered. They attended the dual funeral where Sun spotted a sailboat off shore. With Michael planning a final rescue effort for Walt, Sayid planned to attack by sea with Jin, and Sun insisted that she come too so they wouldn't be apart. Sun experienced morning sickness on the boat, but was valuable while sailing. The group continued to the other side of the Island, spotting the remains of the Statue of Taweret. Their mission seemed to be in vain when the village they found was abandoned. They continued sailing and when the Swan hatch imploded, they all experienced the effects on the boat. Days 68–91 (Season 3) }} Sun threw up again, and Jin wanted to return tocamp for her protection, but Sun sided with Sayid and agreed to stay. When they found an old dock, Sun brought gasoline for Sayid's signal fire and rightly deduced it a trap for the Others. She kept this from Jin, angering him. Sayid and Jin, armed, manned the dock while Sun stayed on the ship. The Others came by sea though, and Sun ran for a hidden gun. She aimed it at an Other, Colleen, who claimed Sun was not a murderer. Sun shot her then escaped through a window. She, Jin and Sayid walked back to camp. }} The two returned to normal island life and were excited to see Kate and Sawyer return to the camp. Sun told Jin she would speak to him in only English to help him learn the language. They helped reconstruct the Hatch's ping pong table, and Sun suggested Sawyer must give up nicknames for a week if he lost a tournament. He did. The couple watched Aaron the next day so Claire and Charlie could picnic, and when Claire decided to catch seagulls instead for a rescue attempt, they used nets and helped cut fish, Sun joking that this was her mother's greatest fear. When Nikki and Paulo turned up apparently dead, the Losties had a murder mystery to solve. Hurley accused Sawyer, but Sun defended him, reminding everyone of when the Others attacked her. Charlie then privately confessed his and Sawyer's role in that attack. Angry at Sawyer, Sun slapped him and gave him Nikki's diamonds, explaining that they had no value on the island. When Sawyer tried to make amends for his numerous wrongdoings, many survivors forgave him, but Sun did not. }} When Juliet tried to integrate into the beach camp, Sun refused to trust her. After Jack asked about her pregnancy symptoms, Sun angrily confronted Juliet regarding what happens to pregnant women on the Island to which Juliet responded that they die. That night, Juliet secretly took her to the Staff Station for an ultrasound. Upon arriving at the station, Sun confessed her affair and Jin's infertility. Juliet performed the ultrasound and discovered that Sun was 8 weeks pregnant, making Jin the father but dooming her to death within a month unless she escaped the island. She later supported Juliet when Sayid mistrusted her, but a tape of Juliet detailing Sun's condition to Ben stunned her into suspicion. Hearing Others were coming to the camp, Sun joined those going to the radio tower while Jin stayed behind to ambush the attackers. As she prepared to to leave with the rest of the group, Sun revealed to Jin that Juliet had shown her their baby on an ultrasound and that it was very healthy. She briefly believed Jin captured or killed but received news from Hurley that he was alive. She later witnessed Locke murder Naomi and Jack calling the freighter for rescue. Days 91–108 (Season 4) }} After Jack called the freighter, Sun celebrated, delighted she'd have her baby in a hospital. She journeyed with the rest of the survivors to the cockpit where she reunited with Jin, and when the camp divided, she stayed with Jack's group. A day or so later at the beach, Sun and Jin discussed their post-island plans - though Jin wanted to live in New York, Sun preferred Seoul. She became suspicious about the freighter's intentions, and discussed this with Jack. }} When she noticed Daniel and Charlotte missing, she searched for them with Jin and Vincent, and when she learned what they'd done in the Tempest, she packed supplies and took a map from Kate to move to Locke's camp. Juliet caught her packing vitamins, and, unable to dissuade her from leaving the camp, she revealed Sun's affair to Jin. Sun and Jin had been happily discussing baby names the night previously, but this news temporarily divided them. Sun confronted Juliet, expressing anger and mistrust. Jin forgave Sun that night, especially after she confirmed the baby was his. A day later, Sun responded to Bernard's calls for help when a dead body washed ashore. When Jack's appendicitis mandated surgery, Sun led an expedition to retrieve equipment from the Staff, where she discussed Daniel and Charlotte with Jin and showed him the ultrasound on which she'd seen their baby. }} Sun and Jin boarded the first ferry to the the freighter, where Michael's presence surprised them. She told him of her pregnancy. They discovered C-4 explosives, and she went above deck, where Michael assured her they could freeze the bomb. Sun boarded the chopper when it arrived, but Jin did not, and the freighter exploded as Sun screamed hysterically. The chopper crashed, and Sun scrambled into the life-raft till the Searcher picked them up. During the week aboard, Sun accepted their decision to lie about their time after the crash. She then departed with the rest of the Oceanic Six on the life-raft for the island of Sumba. After the rescue of the Oceanic Six 2005–2007 }} The coast guard flew the Oceanic 6 to Honolulu press conference, where Sun said in English that Jin had died during the crash. Her mother and father greeted her emotionally when she stepped off the plane, but Sun secretly felt bitter. Within a few months, she used her settlement from Oceanic Airlines to buy a controlling stake in her father's company. When she informed him of this, she also confronted him about how he'd treated Jin, blaming him for his death. Sun remained close to Hurley, who visited her in Korea after she gave birth to her daughter Ji Yeon. The delivery was difficult, and she deliriously called for Jin while in the hospital. She and Hurley visited Jin's grave with the new baby. }} Years later, Sun approached Charles Widmore in London about their "common interests." To talk further, Widmore later ordered Heathrow security to detain her, and she explained she wanted to help kill Ben. Sun flew to Los Angeles, and Widmore sent a gun and Ben's surveillance footage to her hotel. Sun also invited Kate to the hotel, and they compared baby photos. She forgave Kate for Jin's death, listened to her troubles and lent her some clothes. Kate later invited her to the marina, where Sun saw her chance to kill Ben. After a brief phone conversation with her daughter at the marina, She aimed her gun at Ben, blaming him for Jin's death. Ben though offered Jin's wedding ring as proof that he survived the freighter's explosion, and he drove her to Eloise Hawking, who offered advice on returning to the island so they'd reunite. This convinced Sun. She booked a seat on Ajira Flight 316, meeting Jack at the ticketing counter. As she boarded the plane, she held Jin's ring as a necklace around her neck. Some time into the trip, the plane hit turbulence and crashed on to Hydra Island. Back on the Island 2007 (Season 5) }} The rest of the Oceanic 6 had vanished, but she found that Frank and Ben had landed with her. Ben slipped away into the jungle to return to the main Island, and Sun knocked him out with an oar to stop him. Sun and Frank then then paddled one of the outriggers to the Barracks harbor, where they saw something moving in the jungle. They entered the ruined Barracks, where Christian appeared and led them to a 1977 photo of Jin in the Processing Center. He then sent them back to the Barracks to await John Locke. Locke, apparently resurrected, arrived with Ben. She accompanied them to the Temple and then to the Others' camp where Richard looked at the photo and said he'd watched her friends die. Locke led an expedition to Jacob, assuring Sun he could unite her and Jin. They stopped briefly at the survivors' old campsite, where Sun retrieved Charlie's ring from Aaron's crib. They reached the ruined statue where she jokingly asked Richard for alcohol. Ilana then arrived with John Locke's dead body, unnerving Sun and prompting her to ask who had been using his form. 2007 (Season 6) }} Still outside the ruins of the statue, Sun and Frank shared their skeptisism of Ilana's group. After the Man in Black exited the statue and kidnapped Richard, Ilana suggested they follow the Others to the Temple, where they'd likely find Jin. Sun expressed skepticism and insisted that they first bury Locke. They reached the Temple at the height of the Monster's attack, and Miles told Sun she'd just missed Jin. They fled the Temple and the next morning reached the beach camp, where Ilana told her she and Jin could be candidates. When Ben tried to integrate into the group, Sun tentatively asked for help with a tarp. Moments later, Hurley, Jack and Richard appeared, and Sun greeted them emotionally. They talked that night around the fire, and Sun told the newcomers about "Locke" and the candidates. }} The next day, the others' inactivity angered Sun. She retreated to her now overgrown garden, where she rejected Jack's promises of purpose and destiny. The Man in Black then arrived and tried to recruit her, offering to reunite her with Jin. Not trusting him, she ran away, hitting her head on a branch and falling unconscious. When she awoke, she was unable to speak English but able to understand it, and she managed to write on a pad Jack gave her as means of communicating with the other survivors. Despite having angrily confronted Richard about blowing up the Ajira plane, the next day she followed the group to the Black Rock to retrieve dynamite and to the Man in Black's camp, where Kate told her Sawyer's plan to escape on Widmore's submarine. While marching, Sun accused the Man in Black of taking her speech, which he denied. She then followed Jack to the Elizabeth, and they sailed to Hydra Island. There, she saw Jin for the first time in three years. The two ran and embraced, and Sun discovered she could again speak English. Jin promised they would never be apart again. }} Widmore's group locked Sun and the others in cages, where she and Jin discussed their daughter for the first time, and she returned Jin's wedding ring. The smoke monster then attacked, and the prisoners escaped to the crashed Ajira plane before deciding to instead board the submarine. Jack there realized the Man in Black had slipped aboard a bomb, and the blast toppled a cabinet on to Sun. Sawyer, Jack and Jin removed it, but a metal pole still trapped her. The sub filled with water, and though Sun begged Jin to save himself, he refused, staying true to his word that he would never leave her. They embraced and held hands until they drowned together. Post-death Flash sideways Jin and Sun, who did not speak English, revived their early relationship's taboo nature as they were unmarried, with Jin a Paik employee who'd secretly wooed the boss's daughter. Sun's late rebellion against her father appeared as a "secret" bank account that she planned to use to start a life in America. She was carrying Jin's child but hadn't told him yet. She and Jin once again traveled to Los Angeles to deliver a watch for Mr. Paik. }} On the plane, Sun commented on how happy Rose and Bernard seemed together. Fearing Sun's casual attitude could reveal their true relationship, Jin told her to button her sweater. In the airport, customs officials discovered $25,000 in Jin's luggage, which surprised Sun. Not knowing English, she couldn't help, and the officials confiscated the money. They checked into a hotel, and though the clerk assumed they'd share a room, Jin demanded two. That night, Jin went to Sun's room, and after some conversation, they began to relax. Sun mocked his earlier demand that she button up, now slowly unbuttoning the shirt. The two fell into bed. }} Martin Keamy came to Sun's room the next day, and Sun gave him the watch. Through a translator, she explained the money's absence, and she went to a bank to withdraw from her account. She learned though that her father had closed it, and she then went to a restaurant to meet Jin and Keamy, but an unknown assailant had killed Keamy's men. Jin then shot the translator, and a bullet hit Sun, who revealed she was pregnant. Jin rushed her to the hospital, where her gurney rolled past John Locke's. Sun panicked, briefly remembering her time on the island and mistaking him for the Man in Black. The surgery went fine, and Jin told her afterward the shooting thankfully hadn't hurt the baby. Some time later Dr. Juliet Carlson performed an ultrasound on Sun. Sun remembered the last time Juliet had done this and then remembered her entire life. After seeing Ji Yeon's ultrasound Jin was awakened and remembered his and Sun's previous life, and the two laughed joyously. They began speaking to Juliet in English. Detective Ford stopped by their room soon after, and they recognized him as Sawyer. They dismissed his offer of an armed guard and left, mysteriously saying, "We'll see you there." Sun and Jin then went to Eloise's church and sat together with the rest of their friends as a light swept over them and they moved on. Trivia Episode statistics *Sun's episode count is 88 as of "The End" ** She has appeared in the fewest episodes of any character that has been a main character in all six seasons, and therefore also has the highest number of credits for episodes in which she does not appear of all the main characters. *Sun has met all of the main characters except Pierre Chang. *Sun was the fifth character to ever have a flashback and the fifth to have a flash-forward. *Out of her 14 centric episodes, 11 were centered on at least one other person (usually Jin or the other Oceanic Six members), making her the character with the most multi/shared centric episodes, with only "The House of the Rising Sun", "The Whole Truth" and "D.O.C." being solely Sun-centric. **Sun has the fourth-most amount of centric episodes, trailing only behind Locke, Jack and Kate. *Sun is one of two main characters along with Jack who've always had more than one centric episode per season. *Sun is one of the seven characters to have a flashback, a flash-forward and a flash sideways episode centered around them. The other six are Hurley, Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Ben, and Jack. *Sun is one of four main characters to have her name appear in the title of an episode ("House of the Rising Sun"), the others being Kate ("What Kate Did", "What Kate Does"), Hurley ("Everybody Hates Hugo", "Everybody Loves Hugo"), and Ben ("Dr. Linus"). **Additionally, three characters have their aliases appear in episode titles: Michael ("Meet Kevin Johnson"), Locke ("The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham"), and Sawyer ("LaFleur"). Minor characters also have their names appear in episode titles, such as Dave ("Dave"), Tricia Tanaka ("Tricia Tanaka is Dead"), and Ji Yeon ("Ji Yeon"). **Although it's not her centric episode, her name is appeared in "Sundown" (which is Sayid-centric episode). *Sun along with Jin and Locke are only characters who were credited as main cast in all six seasons but did not appear in every Season 1 episode. *Sun along with The Man in Black, Christian, Eko, Libby and Ilana are only main characters who don't have any lines in their first episode. General *Sun and Jin were the sixteenth and seventeenth main characters to be killed. *Sun is the second member of the Oceanic Six to be killed, after Sayid Jarrah. *Sun is the last character, chronologically to be seen in "Pilot, Part 1". *Sun was the only member of the Oceanic Six (aside from Aaron) not to have a flash-forward episode centered solely on them. Her flashforward episode was shared with Jin, who had flashbacks. *Sun is one of the five main characters not seen at the crash site of Oceanic 815's middle section, along with Kate Austen, Sawyer, Sayid Jarrah, and Walt Lloyd. * Sun and Jin along with Rose and Bernard are the only married couples among the crash survivors. *Sun attended Seoul National University where she studied Art History. *She is an accomplished pianist. ("The Glass Ballerina") *Sun is one of the seven characters to appear in all six seasons and Missing Pieces along with Claire, Hurley, Christian, Vincent, Jack, and Jin. *Sun is one of two main characters alive during Season 5 who hasn't worked for the DHARMA Initiative. The other is Sayid. **Sun is the only main character of Season 5 not to experience time travel. *Sun's birthdate is carved into Jin's family tombstone. ("Ji Yeon") *Sun has experience in botany, which helped the survivors many times (like growing fruit for example, or helping Shannon with her asthma). *Sun is one of 22 main characters to have their names appear in a soundtrack title. *Sun is one of the Korean names for the facets of the I Ching, which is the basis for the DHARMA logos. * Last words: "I love you" * Witnesses of her death: Jin Name *"Sun" is only half of her Korean name. Dr. Je-Gyu Kim, apparently a friend of the family and who knows her on a first-name-basis, can be heard addressing her as "선화씨" (Sun-Hwa-ssi) indicating that her full given name is Sun-''Hwa''. ("The Whole Truth") **When Sun was married, if she followed an old tradition of Korean women, her title would be Paik Sun-Hwa, wife of Kwon when the relation has to be known. It remains unclear why she followed the Western practice of taking her husband's surname. She may have just let herself be addressed as "Mrs. Kwon"; however, Colleen referred to her as "Sun-Hwa Kwon", so it can be inferred that she took Jin's name. **Her passport, as seen in , clearly shows "Kwon" as her surname and "Sun-Hwa" as her given name. *Koreans put their surname before their given name. "Sun-Hwa Paik" is a Westernised form; in Korean, her name is 백선화 (Paik Sun-Hwa). * "Sun Hwa" roughly translates to "Goodness and Beauty" * There is no male counterpart to "Sun Hwa" *Alternate Romanized spellings: **Revised Romanization of Korean (RR): Baek Seon-hwa **McCune-Reischauer (MR): Paek Sŏn'hwa *We don't find out her name until "Tabula Rasa". Additional casting * Sophie Kim played the role of Young Sun in "The Glass Ballerina". Unanswered questions * What were her plans for Paik Heavy Industries? * How does she know of Ben's culpability in the Kahana explosion, as the basis for her wanting to kill him in revenge for causing what she believed to be Jin's death? See also *Jun ar:صن هوا كوان de:Sun-Hwa Kwon es:Sun-Hwa Kwon fr:Sun-Hwa Kwon he:סאן ווה קוון it:Sun-Hwa Kwon nl:Sun-Hwa Kwon pl:Sun-Hwa Kwon pt:Sun Kwon ru:Сун Квон zh:Sun-Hwa Kwon Category:Season 6 characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Missing Pieces characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 Crew and Passengers Category:Middle Section Survivors Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Murderers Category:Ajira Airways Flight 316 Crew and Passengers Category:Sayid's flashback characters Category:Kate's flashback characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Hurley's flashback characters Category:Sayid's flashforward characters Category:Kate's flashforward characters Category:Jack's flashforward characters Category:Nikki and Paulo's flashback characters Category:Businesspersons Category:Multilingual characters Category:Pianists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Jacob's flashback characters Category:Off-Island Real Time Characters Category:The Man in Black's victims Category:Locke's flash-sideways characters Category:Korean characters Category:Jin's flash-sideways characters Category:Jacob's candidates Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in all 6 Seasons